sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
IHeartRadio Music Awards
| country = United States | year = 2014 | website = news.iheart.com/awards | network = NBC (2014–2015) TBS, TNT and TruTV (2016–2018) Fox (2019–present) }} The iHeartRadio Music Awards is a music awards show that celebrates music heard throughout the year across iHeartMedia radio stations nationwide and on iHeartRadio, iHeartMedia's digital music platform. Founded by iHeartRadio in 2014, the event recognizes the most popular artists and music over the past year. Winners are chosen per cumulative performance data, while the public is able to vote in several categories. The inaugural event was held on May 1, 2014 at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles. Its first two years were broadcast live on NBC, from 2016 to 2018 it was simulcast on TBS, TNT and TruTV. The sixth annual iHeartRadio Music Awards were held on March 14, 2019 at the Microsoft Theater, Los Angeles and broadcast live on Fox. The trophy is manufactured by the New York firm Society Awards. Overview The nominations are based on results from the iHeartRadio Chart. It includes listener feedback and performance data, according to airplay; digital streaming data from the iHeartRadio platform, including sales, social, online video data and tags from BigChampagne and Shazam. The iHeartRadio Countdown, the two-hour weekly program, highlights the top 20 contemporary hit radio songs in the iHeartRadio Chart. The latter is supplied and compiled by Mediabase. In addition, every public-voting category (nine in 2018), includes social hashtags as the primary voting mechanism. List of ceremonies Award categories The categories cover an array of genres, including alternative rock, hip-hop, R&B, Latin and regional Mexican music. Public-voting categories through social media are indicated with a double dagger ( ). Current award categories * Song of the Year (2014–present) * Female Artist of the Year (2016–present) * Male Artist of the Year (2016–present) * Best Duo/Group of the Year (2016–present) * Best New Artist (2014–present) * Best Collaboration (2014–present) * Pop Album of the Year (2017–present) * Best New Pop Artist (2017–present) * Alternative Rock Song of the Year (2014–present) * Alternative Rock Artist of the Year (2016–present) * Alternative Rock Album of the Year (2017–present) * Best New Rock/Alternative Rock Artist (2017–present) * Rock Song of the Year (2016–present) * Rock Artist of the Year (2016–present) * Rock Album of the Year (2017–present) * Country Song of the Year (2014–present) * Country Artist of the Year (2016–present) * Country Album of the Year (2017–present) * Best New Country Artist (2017–present) * Dance Song of the Year (2015–present) * Dance Artist of the Year (2016–present) * Dance Album of the Year (2017–present) * Hip-Hop Song of the Year (2016–present) * Hip-Hop Artist of the Year (2016–present) * Hip-Hop Album of the Year (2017–present) * Best New Hip-Hop Artist (2017–present) * R&B Song of the Year (2016–present) * R&B Artist of the Year (2016–present) * R&B Album of the Year (2017–present) * Best New R&B Artist (2017–present) * Latin Song of the Year (2016–present) * Latin Artist of the Year (2016–present) * Latin Album of the Year (2017–present) * Best New Latin Artist (2017–present) * Regional Mexican Song of the Year (2016–present) * Regional Mexican Artist of the Year (2016–present) * Producer of the Year (2017–present) * Songwriter of the Year (2019) * Best Fan Army (2014–present) * Best Lyrics (2014–present) * Best Cover Song (2016–present) * Best Music Video (2017–present) * Social Star Award (2017–present) * Cutest Musician Pet (2018–present) * Best Solo Breakout (2017–present) * Song That Left Us Shook (2019) * Favorite Tour Photographer (2019) * Best Tour (2016–present) * Label of the Year (2017–present) * Most Thumbed-Up Song of the Year (2017–present) * Most Thumbed-Up Artist of the Year (2017–present) Past award categories * Best Song from a Movie (2016–2017) * Best Underground Alternative Band (2017) * Regional Mexican Album of the Year (2017) * Album of the Year (2016) * Biggest Triple Threat (2016) * Most Meme-able Moment (2016) * Artist of the Year (2014–2015) * Hip-Hop/R&B Song of the Year (2014–2015) * EDM Song of the Year (2014) * Renegade (2015) * Instagram Award (2014) * Best New Regional Mexican Artist (2017–2018) * Best Boy Band (2018) * Best Remix (2018) Special awards , 2015 Innovator Award recipient|alt=Justin Timberlake performing]] iHeartRadio Innovator Award The honor is presented to artists for their contribution to popular culture. * 2014: Pharrell Williams * 2015: Justin Timberlake * 2016: U2 * 2017: Bruno Mars * 2018: Chance the Rapper * 2019: Alicia Keys iHeartRadio Icon Award * 2018: Bon Jovi Artist of the Decade * 2019: Garth Brooks Fangirls Award * 2018: Camila Cabello * 2019: Halsey Young Influencer * 2014: Ariana Grande Multiple wins and nominations Most wins (as of 2019) Most nominations (as of 2019) Performances See also * iHeartRadio Much Music Video Awards * iHeartRadio Music Festival References External links * Category:IHeartRadio Music Awards Category:Awards established in 2014 Category:American music awards Category:2014 establishments in California Category:NBC network shows Category:TBS (U.S. TV channel) programs Category:TNT (American TV network) programs Category:TruTV shows Category:Fox network shows